1. Field
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to methods of thermally processing substrates, and more particularly to methods for pulsed laser photo-excited etch and deposition of a layer on a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Deposition and etch processes are commonly used in semiconductor processing to achieve selective deposition of materials in desired shapes and thickness. Typically, temperature, pressure, flow rates, and compositions of process gases are changed during the process to change from deposition to etch, or vice versa. Such changes are typically slow to occur and require transitions that result in intermittent chemistries and compositions. As demands for high-volume manufacturing of semiconductor devices increase, new methods and apparatus for fast, accurate deposition/etch processes are need.